Into my sigh
by Anananne
Summary: Défi par Lyne Le temps OS Certaines choses sont éternelles, d'autres partent dans les méandres du temps... D'une certaine manière HPxDM


Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé à une autre fin possible à cette histoire. Vraiment. A moins que ce passage de ma vie que je nomme "histoire" ne soit qu'une de mes nombreuses affabulations comme il me semble en avoir eu des dizaines.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, à moins que je ne l'ai jamais su. Être droit, respecter les ordres, obéir, se courber, marcher, souffrir, obéir, respecter les ordres, se courber. Mon leitmotiv pour de nombreux mois de ma vie, à moins que se ne fut des années.

Le temps.

Je voudrais, rien qu'une fois le croiser au détour d'une rue, le prendre entre deux yeux et lui dire clairement ma façon de penser. C'est vrai quoi ! Autrefois je pensais que rien ne pouvait avoir de prise sur moi.

Je croyais naïvement que tout se ferait, une chose après l'autre, en prenant mon temps. Seulement voilà, le temps semblait vouloir me fuir, m'échapper comme le vent, insaisissable et tellement haïssable.

J'ai grandi. Certains diront que j'ai mûri, que je suis devenu un homme. Je les emmerde. Ma vie n'a jamais été celle que je voulais, tous mes efforts rattrapés par les secondes qui s'écoulaient avec régularité et qui m'entraînaient inexorablement vers ma déchéance.

Tout me prédestinait à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En d'autres termes, une loque humaine, un déchet de l'humanité, le méchant du mauvais côté de la barrière, la façade d'ange cachant le démon.

Affalé dans cette cellule sans fenêtre, je ne vois plus très bien la différence entre le sommeil et le réveil. Tout est noir, à chaque instant. La porte ne s'ouvre jamais, le soleil ne se lève plus. Le temps est devenu abstrait, une idée, quelque part un simple songe.

Je ne peux pas voir ses dégâts sur mon corps malmené et mal nourri, sur mon visage que je savais séduisant mais que je mourrais d'envie de griffer, de lacérer, d'arracher avec violence pour leur hurler " Voyez ! Ce masque n'était pas moi, il ne l'a jamais été !"

Ils auraient rit. Je... Non, je ne veux pas penser à toutes humiliations subies. A toutes ces larmes qui ne couleraient jamais parce que je pensais avoir le temps pour ça.

Quel jour sommes nous ? Quelle année ? Suis-je encore en vie ou bien suis-je mort ? Peut être que dehors le monde s'est arrêté de vivre et que je suis le dernier à me poser ces questions stupides.

Qui sait ce qui se murmure au dehors, là où le temps s'affiche partout. Le soleil. Je voudrais revoir le soleil une dernière fois briller.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette journée d'été où ses rayons se reflétaient dans tes magnifiques yeux ? Cette matinée que nous avons passée tout les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, sans même nous regarder. Cet après midi où nous nous disputions pour des broutilles et où tu m'enlaçais fermement.

A moins que je n'ai rêvé un de ces moments. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Les ombres... Les ombres m'ont tout pris. Chaque petite partie joyeuse qui me réconfortait comme la chaleur d'un feu s'était évaporée pour devenir noirceur et vide.

Il y a des jours, des nuits ?, où je voudrais me souvenir de ces minuscules et quasi inexistantes portions de vie. Puis je me plonge en moi et je me rappelle... J'oublie le noir, la faim, la vieillesse, je me rappelle...

De cette fois où tu m'avais brièvement souri. Ce n'était pas l'habituel rictus haineux et à moitié... Je ne sais plus très bien, méprisant je pense, auquel tu m'avais habitué. Pour te dire la vérité, aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus ce petit battement de coeur qui m'avait intrigué.

Et puis ce jour de Cinquième année où je t'épiais de loin, alors que tu fixais le professeur avec rage. Je crois que tu avais émis un grognement rauque ou quelque chose d'approchant. J'avais réprimé un rire et tu t'étais vivement retourné vers moi avec interrogation.

" Tu te fous de moi !

- Non. Tu me fais rire, c'est tout."

Tu avais haussé un sourcil si haut que je suis toujours demandé comment c'était humainement possible. Probablement que ça ne l'était pas réellement et que j'ai tendance à extrapoler tout ce qui à un rapport avec toi. Mon estomac avait alors fait un looping alors que tu rosissais largement.

Le début de l'année suivante, tu m'avais ignoré et jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir avoir aussi mal. C'était stupide, évidemment, tu ne m'avais jamais rien promis, encore moins fait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te haïr et de... de t'aimer, d'une certaine façon.

La fois où tu m'as frôlé dans un couloir en me snobant comme je savais si bien le faire, personne n'a compris pourquoi je suis parti en hurlant comme une fille. Je crois bien que si je pouvais, j'aurais encore honte. Mais ce sentiment est devenu lointain, plus rien n'a d'importance à présent.

Tu n'as jamais été avec moi toute une journée. Même pas une minute. Putin, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'avais fait pour te désirer au point de te cracher des insultes toutes plus venimeuses les unes que les autres pour que tu me frappes.

Que ta peau morde la mienne avec violence. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, sûrement à cause de tes chiens de garde qui ne voulaient pas que tu t'abîmes, précieuse petite chose. Nous n'avons jamais rien partagé.

Je ne garde de toi que ces souvenirs de moments volés à ton insu, cette vieille attirance a fini, comme tout le reste, à mourir avec ton rire fou, celui que tu m'as envoyé lorsque tu m'as arrêté. Que j'ai planté mes yeux dans les tiens et qu'ils étaient humides de larmes.

Tu t'étais penché vers mon oreille sanglante et tu m'avais susurré une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais.

" Tu peux chialer Malfoy, maman ne viendra pas te protéger cette fois."

Je me souviens combien j'ai pu te... Putin, je me répète mais c'était tellement ça qui te caractérisait... Te haïr. L'envie brutale de te prendre ta petite tête ébouriffée et de la frapper avec hargne contre un mur. De voir le sang couler le long de ta tempe.

De te faire souffrir comme je souffrais. Maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance, que tu ais tué ma mère, que tu m'ais fais mal, que tu sois responsable de ma condition. Le temps ne laisse pas assez de minutes pour la rancune. Bien sur, j'ai mis du temps à oublier mes sensations.

Maintenant, je vois les images mais je ne suis qu'un spectateur sans aucune implication. Ma vie passée n'existe plus, je ne suis plus que cette marionnette désarticulée dans l'ombre, mon dos droit contre ce mur froid, les cheveux sales couvrant mon visage aux multiples cicatrices. Je m'endors.

Une éternité, du moins ce qui paraît l'être, plus tard, après, avant, peu importe... Une voix, sa voix m'éveille entre rêve et réalité. Suis-je en plein dans un de mes anciens fantasmes, de ces arrivées mielleuses à souhait qui n'arrive que dans les livres.

Je crois que j'aimerais assez. Pouvoir lui demander comment il va, lui et la rouquine. Ses amis, ceux qui devaient probablement être les miens. Avec un détachement certain, je lui parlerais de notre passé, de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, à quel point j'ai souffert.

Pour terminer, je lui dirais que je ne lui en veux pas, qu'il peut repartir en paix, je lui offre le pardon.

Mais les pas ne se stoppèrent pas devant ma porte et je ne peux saisir que des bribes de leur discussion.

"... M. Le Ministre... Évidemment... Dès ce soir... Se sera fait..."

Ministre ? Je suppose qu'il aurait pu plus mal finir. Tant mieux pour lui. Ce n'est rien si il ne vient pas me voir, je crois que je n'existe déjà plus, que mes yeux n'auraient pas été capables de le voir nettement.

Il y a certaines choses que personne n'aura jamais, qu'ils ne me prendront p...

Brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'y engouffra, dévorant chaque parcelle de l'obscurité, un immense gardien sur le pas de la porte. Je ne le vis pas immédiatement, trop occupé à gémir de douleur sous la clarté.

Rudement, il me redresse et je marche vers l'endroit, ou plutôt, je pense qu'il m'y attire, un rêve. A moins que le temps ne m'échappe encore et que tout ceci soit en réalité la nuit, un rêve.

Il me jette sur un chaise branlante et je tombe sur toi. Bien habillé, presque coiffé, tes yeux verts nettement moins juvéniles me fixant au dessus d'une barbe mangeant tes joues creuses. Ça te va bien. Tu dois avoir presque la trentaine. A moins que se ne soit plus ? Ou moins ?

" Salut Potter, je lance sans sourire, sans ce petit sentiement amer que j'éprouvais alors. Je suis calme.

- Tu vas mourir.

- Je sais. Je suis content de te revoir."

Il n'y a aucune amertume dans ma voix, aucune rage, aucune colère. Je suis détendu mais il semble suspicieux.

" Demain, rajoute - il sans sourire.

- Bien. Comment va Ginny ? J'imagine que vous vous êtes mariés ?

- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Tu vas mourir !

- Maintenant, plus tard, aucune importance, le temps n'est plus. Et Hermione ? Elle travaille au Ministère ?

- Ne cherche pas à gagner du temps, ça ne marchera pas.

- Tu sais que j'ai été amoureux de toi il y a longtemps ? Je ris légèrement en le voyant indigné avec sa cravate bien nouée. Je ne le suis plus.

- Tu te sens bien ? Interroge-t-il avec stupeur. Je ris à nouveau.

- Bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te pardonne.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin que tu le saches, je ne t'en veux pas, je répète en me levant et en me dirigeant de moi même vers la cellule sombre, le laissant stupéfait dans le petit bureau."

Tiens, il m'a mis des chaînes ? Je n'avais pas fait attention. Bah. Je me sens bien. Je m'assis sur la planche qui me sert de lui et ferme mes paupières sur mes yeux aciers avec un sourire en coin.

Je me sens bien.

Aujourd'hui le temps m'a rattrapé, dépassé, submergé, étouffé dans une pluie d'années que rien n'arrête. Pour certains, la mort est comme un trait sur une longue page de texte, sur quelque chose de remarquable. Pour moi ce ne sera que la bougie qui se meurt lentement, les dernières flammes mourrant avec un faible chuintement. Puis la nuit viendra, et accompagnera l'heure de ma rédemption, de mon jugement.


End file.
